


this Thing i wrote at 2 am

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Poetry, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Meta Poetry, Oh My God, Poetry, Regret, The Author Regrets Everything, relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short little poem I'm sure all of us sleepless creative types will relate to: facing, head-on, the monstrous mess of a sorry excuse for a body of work that can just barely be classified as "literature" that you created while hyped up on caffeine at 2 in the morning.This is by no means based on personal experience.
Kudos: 2





	this Thing i wrote at 2 am

in the haze of sleep deprivation

i wrote this Thing, an abomination

a cacophony of nonsense streaming

from my mind, halfway to dreaming

in the light and clarity of early morn

i’m face-to-face with what last night was born

crusted, sandy eyes snap wide awake

when rereading this Thing that I did make

the culprit was a burst of inspiration

coupled with a dash of motivation

but creativity must be plied responsibly

yet still I wrote, unchecked with my frivolity.


End file.
